firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorbie conversations
Talian-Gorbie Gorbie: Talian, I sense there is much we must speak about. The Alliance needs a few good men: I was wondering about how strongly you felt about the Alliance and how large a role you would like to play in the rebuilding process...? Talian: Good Sir, ever since the Empire and it's diabolical Death Star destroyed my beloved homeworld, I live for the Alliance, as I have little else... and ever since Darth Vader imprisoned the remaining rightful leader of that planet from under my ward, I wish to dedicate myself to nothing other than correcting that most unfortunate situation. And I believe the Alliance is my one best and realistic hope of achieving that goal. Help me do that, and I will be in your debt... Gorbie: '''Can you tell me a bit more about what happened with Darth Vader and Leia? '''Talian: If Darth Vader is only a servant of the Emperor, then I fear the Alliance has a formidable task in front of them, because Darth Vader himself is likely powerful enough to rule the galaxy alone... Not only is he highly intelligent and extremely perceptive, with the most powers of persuasion I have ever seen, he is also posessing of some great and mysterious power to alter his surroundings without touching them. He and Moff Tarkin spent a great deal of time and energy on attempting to subvert Leia and bend her to their will, but Vader also focused on trying to make her angry and act on impulse (which she is already really good at) and I did not know why, but I knew I should stop this and so I did my best to. I made progress, but as soon as I did, Vader flung me into the next room without even touching me - it was unnerving. I am worried. If we cannot find some way to oppose this great power he - and possibly the Emperor - posess, the Alliance will never achieve victory... Gorbie: '''This is troubling news indeed. If Leia has indeed turned to the Dark Side, it will shift the balance in The Force. Talian, what you saw was The Force, but not The Force as it was intended. Do not fear, however, because fear and anger are paths to the dark side. Calm your emotions. I sense that you are yourself Strong In The Force. I am no teacher, and in fact I am myself only a student of these teachings, however I would be willing to help you, so long as you live your life, and guide your actions by the Jedi. Talian, a user of the Force never uses the Force to gain wealth, or personal power. Instead, use the Force to find knowledge and enlightenment. Anger, fear, aggression, and other negative emotions lead to the dark side. We must act only when we are at peace with the Force. We must always seek to find alternate ways to battle, only using our abilities when absolutely required. Combat should never be your first answer. Please repeat after me: There is no emotion; there is peace There is no ignorance; there is knowledge There is no passion; there is serenity There is no death; there is the Force. '''Talian: Wait a moment, good sir: you will have excuse me, this is all quite new to me. Are you saying that you are a Jedi? Assuming, for a moment, I don't believe the propaganda about them being evil, are you not simply offering me the chance to use the same evil Force that the evil Darth Vader wields for evil purposes? If so, then I am not interested and am mildly concerned at being your colleague... wasn't Darth Vader himself a Jedi after all?... Gorbie: '''There is a difference between what Darth Vader is, apparently, and Force users. I don't consider myself a Jedi, no. But I do have some understanding of the concepts. The school I come from teaches control. We strive to be the protectors of the galaxy, doing good, and using violence as a last resort. '''Talian: And you're saying I can learn to use this Force? Hmm... well I am certain that knowledge of this power will be essential to defeating Vader... and if there is any hope for the Alliance, or for Leia, he will need to be defeated... and as I am certain I will need to face him to rescue the Princess from his clutches, I am OK with that person being me... and if what you are saying of 'your school' is true, and you can teach me to use this Force for good, with self-control, then as you seem to not be a tyrannical dictator, or an evil megalomaniac, I shall simply have to trust in you and the oppoortunity the universe is providing me... Very well, I see little choice in the matter: teach me and I will learn to use this Force to do good and protect the galaxy. Now what was that mantra again...? Game Master: '''I like this exchange, very good description of Vader. The Emperor has not been portrayed in any portion of the game, nor have characters been introduced to his potential force powers. He has kept these powers a secret for a great many years, and indeed they would not be common knowledge. In fact, it is still hard for many to accept that the frail old man, who brought peace to the galaxy could really be behind the Iron Fist that is the Empire... suggesting that there are other more military minds at work. '''Teagh: Thanks GM! I thought you might enjoy it : ) I personally find Vader to be the most fascinating and compelling Star Wars character - the entire double trilogy is really all about him... Roth-Gorbie Gorbie: Hello Roth - I was wondering if you had some time to talk to me for a moment. You are quite an asset to the Alliance whether you know it or not. Firstly, you put up money to get us home, only to lose your ship almost right away afterwards. Secondly, you risked your live going on a effective suicide mission to the Death Star with the rest of your former Tie Marine comrades. We've been flying and doing missions together for a while, and I'm wondering how you feel about this cause - you've stuck around long enough, I'm starting to wonder if you might want to put your skills to use, especially in this dire time where we have lost Home One. We need people that are 110% dedicated, every day, however - we are ceasing mercenary use of Renegade Squadron. I believe your skills could be used to rebuild the spyNet. I don't always agree with your ways, but you do have a certain knack for getting things done. I could only, of course, accept this if you would dedicate yourself to this cause. Roth: Gorbie, I won't lie to you, I haven't exactly had the time of my life here in the Alliance. I've been in more mortal peril in my short time here than the whole time we were with the Imperials. However, I feel my options are limited, so I'm willing to take you up on your offer to rebuild spyNet. I'll enlist. Gorbie: I'm glad to hear you say that, and I hope that going forward things will be better for you. I too, have had a rough time, however I feel it was worth it for the cause. I8-U2-Gorbie Gorbie: I8-U2, we've come to an interesting crossroads with the Alliance. These are dire times indeed for the Alliance, and I think it is our time and our destiny to provide support and leadership for the Alliance. I have been asked to serve on the Alliance Command Council, and my first order of business has to do with your role here. We've spoken about this before, and I feel this is my chance to convince my partners that you as important to this Alliance as anyone else on this ship; I would like to grant you official citizenship, and a commission in the Alliance Army. I8-U2. This new found Independence is quite liberating - makes things very clear. I require captaincy, budget and a staff. A full citizenship in a rebel fleet has as much value as personal freedom in a dictatorship. I have made ample contributions to this Alliance of yours and only seen the destruction of what few things are my own or important to me. I helped save your skin and rescued a Princess in the process. I was a key asset in our extremely successful mission on-board the Deathstar and, I would like to pointedly add - left an extremely dangerous operative on-board fully armed and briefed. To what end? So far, you've gained a number of ranks and gained much of your acclaim and showered your companions with nothing. As I review our collective history, I have saved your life at least twice. So, give me Captaincy, a budget and a staff - label it special services and leave me alone - until you have some desire to gain more prestige amongst your peers and gain further advancement and need to use me - again - at which point I will offer you another price. I have my own desires, and little left in the way of goodwill for the way I am continually treated, I am looking out for myself. And the services of a hyper-jump capable craft, until our original and new crewmates can procure our own. If you need a starting point, start back-dating our pay since we started assisting this Rebellion, don't forget the danger pay, and the fact each of us is a highly skilled specialist and not a rank and file solider. Gorbie: ''' These are dire times indeed I8-U2, and I understand how as a mercenary, paid per mission, advancement is solely in credits, and this may not fully satisfy your motivations. I also acknowledge that you have been, as my other teammates from the Alderra, a fine addition to Renegade Squadron. In fact, knowing your truely independent nature is what led me to believe you could be the first droid in full service within the Alliance Military. Make no mistake I8-U2, this is not my Alliance, nor yours. This is a group of people joined together in the common cause to end of the current Galactic Empire. I believe you are a hero. You volunteered on a mission that a soldier would not, and I acknowledge you are indeed a hero. To that end, I would like you to become a full officer in this movement. In order to do this, you must allow yourself to see past your own personal desires, and no longer look out for yourself - you look out for the cause. From the minute I arrived at this fleet, I joined, forgoing any per-mission compensation in favour of truely being able to give myself to the cause, and I see it in you to do the same. This decision is not a simple one, and I urge you to think of your dedication to the cause rather than material desires. '''I8-U2: I have arranged for the freedom of Captain Reynolds from a Rebel prison, the same Captain you left there to rot with your rank and power. I have secured him at least in partial the funding needed to repair The Aldera and recover, hopefully, the valuable technology contained within, extremely valuable technology- that again was left to rust, after it was destroyed under your own captaincy. And should the fruit of Captain Reynolds labour yield fruit, and be of any assistance to your Alliance, or you, would take credit for - regardless of our personal efforts. Don't talk to me about being a hero, I have done more for your cause than most - and yet your people, like all others chose to take credit for it or ignore it altogether. I have as much desire to integrate with this ungrateful Alliance as any other group that doesn't acknowledge the efforts of its membership. Stand up for your crew if you try to claim a mantle of leadership. I have told you, what I require of your Alliance - and it has very little to do with me, as much as the tools I require to continue to work with your ungrateful people. You are a colonel, good sir - make it happen. Funding, autonomy, a ship and our back pay. Gorbie: The first thing I did when promoted was come to you to acknowledge your deeds by wanting to give you a commission. There will be no staff, no budget - yet. I am giving you an opportunity to be a commissioned officer in the fleet to prove to everyone else that you have the ability just as they do. This is a two-fold opportunity: To prove yourself more than a "tool" to the rest of the fleet, as you have already done so for me. Secondly, the opportunity to build a droid squad that would be recognized as a squad in the military, managed by you. Additionally, I would like to authorize repayment of the monies sent to Captain Reynolds, and we will move to help him in immediately. Would you really throw away this opportunity to advance your species? I8-U2: I do not see Cracken or Dr Jackson here, both of whom who were present on the Deathstar. Two of the highest ranking Alliance officers have first-hand experience. Perhaps you should speak with them? I've done my part, paid-in-full tenfold. I am happy to encounter and assist any free-willed Droids and if they require it, provide for them. But I am not going to throw them into a blast furnace, or rather meat-grinder of a purely human political conflict. After the Clone War, Droid armies are all but illegal. The time Reynolds has spent in jail may have coloured his perspective, if an Alliance agent were shot when they decided to take over the salvage of his ship that would be a terrible misunderstanding, besides, collecting the remains of The Aldera wouldn't have taken too long. The money I sent to Reynolds was a personal investment, it's not for sale. Show me an Alliance that cares for free Droids, maybe establishing some kind of means for them to communicate with each other, so far I haven't seen anything - you can't throw out, what hasn't been justly awarded to you. A Captain isn't all that much, is it? All the Super-solider data, a deadly saboteur on the Deathstar and saving your life? That sounds like the work of a General, but I'm not asking for that, am I? Gorbie: It would be their choice to enter the conflict, that's the idea behind them being independent droids. You are free, as they are, to join this conflict or not. You are unfortunately still thinking in terms of things you have done, and not things that we can do as a group. This is the first step in doing so - joining ''the army and proving you can work within the ranks first. Keep in mind who you are, and the difficulty I am putting myself into should this not work out. You will be the first droid as a regular in an army. This should be huge, yet you keep asking for more. Work with me and we will go far, but understand that I can't just bump you in rank and give you a staff - this is still going to require getting used to for many people. The opportunity is something you should relish, and I am a bit disapointed that as one of the only non-droids to really stick out for you, all I get when I finally come to you with a chance to step forward for not only yourself, but your ENTIRE race, is being accused of all kinds of treachery and villainy. In fact, this was my first order of business, and I have done nothing in our friendship but attempt to keep you involved as a normal sentient being. Do not look at all my shortcomings - perhaps unlike droids, I am not perfect. I would like to bring you into the fold to work under my in order to do something you are far better at than I. I did not choose any of our other former comrades, but ''you, to coordinate fleet movements to keep us all safe. If that is not a testament of my belief in what you have done so far, I'm not sure what else I can do. If you truly would like to take this step forward, you would not take such insult to my wanting to help Captain Reynolds. Work with me, as someone who is asking for your help as an indepedent free thinking spirit, for we cannot have such animosity between us to make our relationship work, and for this cause to suceed. I8-U2: I wanted it to be very clear, Droids that recognize themselves as Independent and we have a means of assisting them owe no fealty to the Alliance: they are free to join as I have. As such, free Droids that do not join are free to go - the security of the fleet will be maintained and they will be disembarked when it is possible to do so; they will be isolated from the rest of the ships until it can be arranged. To define this point sharply, the recovery of free Droids will be viewed tantamount as theft of private property by most, hopefully this 'theft' will be clandestine, but that may not always be possible - how far are you willing to go? I find that on such matters, I leave a record of well defined operational standards; not withstanding additional efforts to make any altercations as non-lethal when all possible while being an official Alliance member. 'Trusting' anyone with the liberation of an entire race, as you put it, and not having entire control in your hands requires a great deal of faith. Should the Alliance lose, certainly a loss for freedom - for awhile, but history has shown time and again rebellions always occur, however, in this instance there is no telling when we, the Droids, would have such an opportunity again. If you wish to assist Reynolds, I already made arrangements with him to be contacted on Tatooine, I'm sure he would appreciate your assistance. I'll be ready to report to duty when required. Also, if know when it would be a good time to speak with Dr Jackson casually, I believe we have much to talk about. Thank you. And please remember most people do not want to know or hear about free-willed Droids, and so this endeavour should remain as quiet as possible. Gorbie: I understand that you don't want to gather the droids in one place. What I do believe though, is that with your blaster on our side, actively recruiting for our cause, we will succeed. I have seen you in action, and I believe you can do far more with a full squad of droids. I don't believe that I can change everyone, nor do I believe this is automatically a place for independent droids to join. What I do believe, after meeting you, is that droids can become regular members of our Alliance. I may not be able to grant them their every wish, but I do believe a salary and the prospect of growing respect from many open minded people to be a good start. Min-Gorbie Gorbie: Min, I was wondering how you felt about a more permanent committement to the Alliance. Min: I got a field promotion to Lieutenant so it looks like I'm all in! Gorbie: '''That's great to hear, Lieutenant. I'd like to take this a step further, however. As of now, the fleet is a bit scattered, and General Cracken will be busy with his Fleet Admiral duties. I've seen your ability to lead, and I would like you to take responsibilities of the Commando squad. Your training under J2B should continue, however, I would like you to take the strategy and planning aspect. Min: I'll do my best with them. Darvin-Gorbie Gorbie: Hello Darvin. Joey-Gorbie Gorbie: How you doin'? Rug/Pug/Rack-Gorbie Admiral Zukof - Gorbie '''Gorbie: Admiral, let me start by saying I am extremely appreciative, and will likely never fully understand your trials and tribulations over the past couple days. You took an extreme risk joining with this fleet, and nobody's thanks will give you due credit. I want to try to understand how to help your people. I understand that the space stations currently housing your people are being moved to Corellia. I understand, of course, that you do not speak for your people, but I believe long term, finding a head of state to speak with regarding what the people want is extremely important. I believe it to be a travesty that the Duro people are being moved from their home planet, but I don't believe that returning them to their homes is a viable solution at this point, considering the danger of being in the core worlds. In smaller amounts, however, it may be possible to recruit without putting the population at risk - the Duro People have immense skill that cannot be replicated. Zukof: I am with anger about my peoples in Duro, and that they now belong to Corellia. I know, the Emperor did this to anger our peoples. There are at least four other Warship Captains who escaped Duro before the ISD's destroyed the system defence force. These ships will have our finest warriors on them, and I suspect they will be searching for us (me). As for those who have been moved to Corellia, they will fight as they can, but until we have force to hold Corellia we will be unlikely to recover them. Maybe a small team could gather some heroes. Gorbie: '''You're right, we can't take them in the core worlds, especially not now. We need to somehow get the word out that we are looking for them. I know how you feel about spies, but operatives that are posted on worlds looking for any sign of them may help. Let's build up to it though - let's gather allies and then we can go back to Corellia and free them. Additionally, can you tell me what kind of food processors would be necessary to sustain them? '''Zukof: '''No. '''Gorbie: ... Zukof: 'Maybe you need pretty Duro girl, run around ask questions for you. My niece need job. Svetlana. She is on the redemption, can help. '''Gorbie: ' Alright, good talk, good talk. Daniel Jackson - Gorbie '''Gorbie: '''Dr. Jackson, as you are well aware, we have recovered technology being actively used by the Empire bump up the abilities of pilots and soldiers. This technology is causing havoc on our ability to take out key installations, and win major battles. As we take some smaller steps to build up morale and recruit, one of my true goals is to be able to train the use of this technology to be able to stand up to the Tie Marine squadron. I have seen them in battle first-hand, and not only are we up against extremely powerful operatives, we are up against their fanatics that are willing to give their lives to further their cause. It is my belief that until we can find the proper soldiers to at least give the basics and spiritual guidance of Force use, we will be unable to adequately handle them. This is where you come in. I know of a scientist that was forcibly recruited by Renegade Squadron. I'm not particularly happy with their methods, but perhaps you and he combined may be able to put this find to good use. If you would like, I can help convincing, but it is entirely possible you are on your own in trying to activate this technology. '''Jackson: Can you even hear yourself. This is crazy. Minutes ago we were warriors of great skill and cunning, and flash, in an instant, we can make anyone a powerful drugged up supersoldier weilding unknown force magics that the Emperor saw fit to purge from the galaxy. We could learn a lot from this tech, but should we go unleashing this war of escalation on the universe? I mean.. this could turn out to be a horrible disease or plague... maybe we should find the cure first. I am not so sure about this Gorbie. I brought this up with Cracken, and he called me an idiot. We need a biologist, chemist, life sciences expert.. I am good with technology, I can't help you with this, and I am not sure I want to. By the way, I have ended the Renegate squadron, and fired your pals Roth and Joey. See if you can find some other work they can't screw up. Gorbie: '''You sir, are very logical. We of course do not want them to know we have figured out this technology, and of course, we would NOT escalate this. Only a few key people to be able to even the odds versus the Tie Marines. This must be used carefully, I completely agree with you. Can this scientist that Roth and Joey grabbed in a rather unfortunate manner help us out with this? Do you mind if I try to find a resolution to the conflict? '''Jackson: '''I have a bad feeling about this, but go ahead and try to find a resolution. The Ithorian Doctor has requested to be returned to Ithor, and will not help us, I suspect ever. '''Gorbie: '''My thought, in order to show this Ithorian we mean good to the universe, was to give him the resources and salary to work on food processors for the starving homeless Duros people. However, if you have a bad feeling about this, I trust your intuition, and I will stay out of it unless you direct it. Glidfosh - Gorbie '''Gorbie: '''I understand your ship had suffered extreme damage at the Battle of Alderaan. What is the current damage report, and how is your crew holding up? As the our largest ship, and potentially those who understand capital ships best, we will be looking to you for fleet military strategy. I understand how you must feel being separated from Admiral Ackbar - he is indeed one of the most brilliant minds that ever graced this Alliance, and I am sure he is truly attempting to make his way back to this fleet. In all my dealings with him, his primary objective was the preservation of the fleet, and though we may never know, their departure was likely with our safety in mind. The Alliance now looks to you to preserve and grow Admiral Ackbar's fleet for his eventual return, I very much believe he will find us when the time is right, and I hope to leave operatives to report on any movements of Home One. I am working with operatives to recruit and find more ships to add to this fleet. Let's work together to get things ready for a larger offensive when Admiral Ackbar returns, shall we? '''Glidfosh: We have 300 members of the crew who have asked to disembark, I worry that there are thousands more equally willing to leave but have said nothing. I do not fear the senior staff will leave us, but we are indeed not battle ready from a mental standpoint. The shops are all well armed, and fueled, but with the loss of the Q-tanker, we have 30 fleet jumps at a maximum before we will be unable to continue. System based refuelling is an incredible risk, but we will have to do something within the next 10 standard days, or risk fleet security. In the alternative, we can jump to deep wildspace while a subset of the fleet searches out our missing fuel tanker, or acquires a new source. Admiral Ackbar was a soldier and an individual... he would be the first to remind us that casualties are part of war, say something inspirational, and keep the fleet moving. I am no such orator... and indeed, if it were an option... I would be the 301st to disembark and wait for a better time to fight for our indedpendence IV. You have my support to run or hide. Anything more, and I fear the fleet will break apart, and I will have done more damage than good. Gorbie: 'Admiral, from a technical standpoint you are absolutely right and I would never contest you - we must find a new Q-Tanker, and I implore you to think of who with whom we can bargain for one, or recruit one. But beyond that, we need to have a serious discussion about morale. *You* sir are their leader right now, and soldiers, marines, pilots and crew do not want someone in charge that is willing to be the 301st to disembark. I will speak to them, I will try to get them rallied and ready, but I cannot do so without you standing behind me with all the orders they need to hear from a commander that understands the rest of HIS people are SIEGED on their own planet, and RIGHT NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT. We've lost *one* ship, and yes, it was an important one. But they have not been destroyed. It is our duty to Admiral Ackbar to continue his work until the time is right for him to return. And when YOU are ready to lead his cause, YOUR CREW will be ready. Are you with me Admiral? '''Glidfosh: ' If only I had your strength Gorbie in my soul. (sighs) Make it known to the fleet... Ackbar's ship is lost. I am in command of the fleet, and the Liberty will henceforth be known as HomeOne Prime and we are back in the fight. Gorbie: Admiral - Ackbar's ship did not jump with us. We have no reason to believe it is lost. They are alive and well, and we will meet with them again. I will address the crew in a moment. '''Glidfosh: (after some thought, and consultation with his XO) There are two ways I see us getting a tanker. Buy one from the Hutts, and it won't be cheap... the favors costs will far exceed the credits we would spend. Alternatively, we go hit the outer rim planet of Sullust. The corrupt SoroSuub corp is in bed with the Empire, but makes a fine ship or two. Being outer rim, and non-strategic would expect only a few ISD's to manage, plus the local system defence. Speech To The Crew With the fleet gathered to listen in the hangar bay of The Liberty, Gorbie takes a deep breath, and without introducing himself, addresses them. “There is good news and bad news to report to you all. I am pleased to report that our Base has been evacuated, with no casualties. However, in the confusion of it all, we have been split from Home One, and from our evacuated base. “Because of our protocols and policies, we may not find them anytime soon. What is our policy you ask? I can say: It is to wage war by sea, land, air, and space, with all our might and with all the strength that we can muster, without allowing our cause to be destroyed in one swoop; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of galactic crime. Freedom from tyranny. That is our policy.” “I will not lie to you. Three forces split from each other is not a position of power. The Emperor, and Darth Vader have been at our throats for many weeks and months. Our fleet is the weakest it has ever been, and may not be able to defend itself. I have, myself, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our fleet, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is dark indeed. However, what I do know is that only when is it darkest are you free see the light. At any rate, that is what we are going to try to do. That is the resolve of Our President's Government-every one of them. That is the will of the Council and The Republic. You ask, what is our resolve? I can answer in one word: It is freedom, freedom at all costs, freedom through victory in spite of all terror. Freedom, however long and hard the road may be; for without our freedom through victory there is no survival. But if we fail, then the whole universe, including the Core Worlds, including Mon Calamari, including Duros, including Corellia, including all that we have known and cared for, will sink into the abyss of a new Dark Age made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted, by the lights of perverted science. Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that, if The Alliance and The Republic last for a thousand years, men will still say, "This was the turning point in the war. This was their finest hour." We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in Space, we shall fight on the land and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in space, we shall defend our fleet, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the outer rim, we shall fight on the space stations, we shall fight in the asteroid fields and in the mid-rim, we shall fight in the core worlds; we shall never surrender, until freedom, it is ours at last. “Sons and Daughters, Soldiers, Pilots, and Crew of the Republic, I am Gorbie-Wan Kanobi, and I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat” : Gorbie-Wan is seven feet tall... Kills storm troopers by the hundreds, and if he were here, he'd consume the Empire with laser beams from his eyes, and frag grenades from his arse! “I AM Gorbie-Wan, and I see a whole army of Alliance soldiers here in defiance of tyranny. You've come to fight as free beings, and free beings you you are. What will you do with that freedom? Will you fight?” Against the Empire? Without Ackbar? No, we will run, and we will live.... “Yes indeed, fight and you may die. Run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell The Empire that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our FREEDOM!” : Hoooray! Yay Rebellion! May the Force Be With You!!! '''Game Master: '''Awesome, I have Gorbie-Wan William Wallace Churchill now too!!! Category:Offline